<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul Wings: The Beginning by MundaneOwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371661">Soul Wings: The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneOwl/pseuds/MundaneOwl'>MundaneOwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Soul Wings - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Arial Narrow - Freeform, Arrow - Freeform, Artificial Human, Artificial Intelligence, Asexual Character, Brotherly Love, Chara (Undertale) - Freeform, Character Development, Cute, Feels, For Science!, Frisk (Undertale) - Freeform, Funny, Gaster - Freeform, Happy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Magic and Science, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV Original Character, Robot Feels, Robots, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sort of undertale, Soul Serif Aster - Freeform, Soul serif - Freeform, W. D. Gaster - Freeform, depressed, not really undertale, quirky, sans (undertale) - Freeform, soul, soul wings, suicidal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneOwl/pseuds/MundaneOwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul Wings: The Beginning is a series of short events that happens in pre-Soul Wings timeline. It focuses primarily on Soul and Arrow's development, months before the main story begins.</p><p>[Soul Wings Premise: One after the other, disasters struck the Earth. Everyone believed that it was the end of the world. The last of the disastrous calamities that struck was a plague that only affected humans. It killed the populace at a rapid pace. No one was fast enough to make a vaccine. There wasn’t any powerful healing magic that could cure it either. Humanity was doomed.</p><p>In the end, monsters had no choice but to gather and evacuate. There wasn’t anything they could do. It was feared that the virus may evolve and soon affect monsters as well. They started a new civilisation and grew in numbers.</p><p>Year XXXX</p><p>The human race was extinct. But one monster is determined to bring back humanity. At the cost of an eye.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soul Wings: The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternative title: Guilt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There wasn't a better time than now to do what's right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it begs the question of what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What sets the borders of your actions to tell you when to stop? Where does the act of being 'correct' draw the line? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a scientist, but philosophy was his weak point. Since there's no physical evidence or solid guarantee that what you're doing is considered 'right', what is the 'correct' way then? This always challenged his morals and values. Subjective answers didn't feel sufficient enough for him. There had to be a concrete conclusion somewhere. Because why else would he feel uncomfortable whenever he experimented on live samples. This was where his emotions conflicted with his plans. It conflicted him. Was creating life, though artificially</span>
  <em>
    <span>, wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The ways he used defiles the natural way of life and disrupts the human nature of reproduction. Funny he's saying that when the human race has gone extinct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the exception of his latest experiment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magic was never present in human beings. Wizards and mages only existed in fairy tales. And what he's made was far more than just a mage. He turned to science since magic was out the door. Machines, computers and robotic limbs made up the lost human parts that died from his failures. He's never had the best understanding of human anatomy. So he only had old books and documents to rely on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He… he just had to… and now he's trying to fix his mistakes. There wasn't anyone else who'd do the same thing he did. No sane person would try to defy nature. And no one would come out without any consequences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's for the sake of humanity… for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But somehow it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nothing went off in his head that he'd made the same mistake as Frankenstein and his monster at first. It was only when the whispers started. If he remembers clearly it was when he just finished making the artificial soul. With the concept of life, you can't just make something out of nothing. That's what magic was for. But humans didn't have magic, so that was out of the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed something organic. Something that made up a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And what was more fitting than a Heart? Not a physical heart that pumps blood, no, that was present in all physical life forms. The Heart is what made humans and monsters alike. It was the basic source of any advanced life forms that make up their entire being. Since they were alike from the beginning, he thought that the process would be much simpler. A Heart shouldn't be too difficult to replicate right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh but he thought wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amount of failed experiments were enough to drive even a patient guy like him into madness. Time and time again, the energy would give out, losing its spark and crumbles before his eyes. The first time it happened, he was optimistic. That small spark, even though small, it was enough to give him hope. If only he could make that spark ignite somehow. He's tried many things, and each one slowly took a piece of his sanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One technique was to talk to the developing Heart. He was delusional to think that it was working. But it was only the magic that seeped out from his breath that kept it alive for a few moments more, before it vanishes and fades into nothing. It gave him an idea to turn to magic. But even monster magic alone can't sustain it's form. It was too unstable. He observed it for weeks until it faded out completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soul was getting desperate, new variables and new possibilities were popping in and out. He was at the point where he'd start talking to himself after having the lab locked for months now. That was when the whispers started. He thought it was just another one of his mindless rambles where even he didn't know what he was talking about. A pass of the wind which he mistook for words. But no, it was another voice. It drove him mad as the voices kept urging him, pulling him to do what he knew he needed to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed a living monster soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of it at first made him sick. Months went to waste from his contemplating and indecisiveness while whispers echoed in his head in his very voice. It was his subconsciousness, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Haunting him, and crept up like a shadow in the night. Every time he tries to focus on one voice, more pops up and whispers back. Each said something different from the other with a contrasting motif. But he couldn't focus on one of them for too long. A splitting headache renders him useless for the day. Pain always lingered much longer on his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew in the end that he was stalling. But he didn't want to face the fact that what the voices urged him to, was treason against his morals. It broke every part of him to fight against choosing either the weight of an entire race on his shoulders or the overbearing guilt he'll feel if he doesn't do anything because of his lack of self confidence and determination. Every time he'd think of this, the image of her smile would always flash in his mind. Her soft laughter and gentle voice lingered even after she…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soul was aware that he'd be more of a mess if he did nothing. His colleagues pointed out the unfinished projects, due dates, and the mess in his lab. Each day he grew less interested in his projects and couldn't find the motivation to get up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>something. Not even science was interesting to him. The spark he used to feel when finding new discoveries, or further understanding the study and applied sciences, was no longer present. For weeks he's felt that he's gotten himself in a deep hole. And he knows exactly why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blamed himself for her death. He always did. And he always finds himself lost after her loss. Now that he's found a cure to that </span>
  <em>
    <span>plague</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it's useless. The human race was now extinct. He was too late. Far too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pristina…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's almost forgotten how the name rolls off his tongue. It's been a year already since her death. But no matter how many times he tries to drown himself in work, he couldn't get her off his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurts to think that those underdeveloped Hearts he's created would have actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>become </span>
  </em>
  <span>a living, breathing person. And to think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> gifted that person life, only to take it away in front of them. How many has he killed by now? He could almost hear the cries of those children as their will to live slowly extinguishes in his sight and he could only think of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn project</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It made his hands tremble each time he'd take another flask off the stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to hear it again. God have mercy on him. The pain that he's inflicted on countless scarred his own Heart. His mind couldn't be put to ease whenever he'd even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> of doing the next process. Because this was just the first part. It definitely wasn't the hardest, the entire process was already tearing him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course, he knew he was stalling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices in his head grew louder with each passing day. They always grew louder, almost screaming at him to do the deed and get all this over with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… And so one day, he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Months later, after slowly spiralling to insanity from the depths of his work, Soul had finished his creation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first artificial human to be created by monsterkind. He couldn't afford to fail in this version. No prototypes were made, no models, no nothing. If he dawdled on those little things, he knows to himself that he'll only focus on that to avoid the bigger project in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what was he waiting for? It was finished. But just like always, he found himself trembling the more his hand neared the command button. With just a single press of the holographic screen, he'd be considered a madman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scratch that. He's always been a madman. Creating an artificial being from… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have you lost your mind?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His sins crawled in his bones, slowly eating him away. Each second allowed his anxiety to grow as he stared at the button. The very same button that would release his creation from its sleep. A single press and he'll be a step closer to restoring humanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arial Narrow</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Stable</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>Heart: Stable [No issues detected]</span></em></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Body: Stable [No issues detected]</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Physical: Healthy</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Machine: Stable</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Artificial Intelligence Unit: Functional</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>//All systems ready//</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Release Arial Narrow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Confirm]             [Decline]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweat dribbled from his forehead, the air closed around him, and his knees felt weak. He could do this. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. For her. For humanity. This was what she would've wanted right? There's no backing out now. Not after creating and finishing this thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s now or never. He's sure that he'll be labelled as a lunatic in history. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>====================================<br/>~*THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT*~<br/>====================================<br/>KO-FI: https://ko-fi.com/mundaneowl<br/>TWITTER: https://twitter.com/MundaneOwl<br/>INSTAGRAM: https://www.instagram.com/mundane_owl/?hl=en<br/>DEVIANTART: https://www.deviantart.com/mundaneowl/<br/>TWITCH: https://www.twitch.tv/mundane_owl<br/>YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_Z-5XSrsrptGqtyJaA3IYw/featured?view_as=public<br/>FACEBOOK: https://www.facebook.com/MundaneOwl/<br/>=====================================</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>